The Wolf Within
by SilverWolfWing
Summary: A girl named Sakura falls into the Well, meets the gang, and a certain Wolf Prince. Rated M for language and suggestive writing. KogaXOC Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Finally right? I am writing as fast as I can! Thank you SO MUCH for staying with me! Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! Not even Koga . . . T-T or Cascada's Bad Boy!**

* * *

><p><em>Remember the feelings, remember the day<em>

_My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away_

"What are you saying?" she asked softly. He raked a hand irritably through his hair.

_This moment I knew I would be someone else. My love turned around and I fell._

Her eyes hardened as she realized he couldn't even say the words out loud.

_Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again._

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_Bad Boy!_

** One year later . . . **

_You once made this promise to stay by my side but after some time you just pushed me aside_

Sakura was shoved violently to the ground.

_You never thought that a girl could be strong. Now I'll show you how to go on . . . _

She grunted before swinging her leg up against her opponents chin, knocking him back, giving her time to jump to her feet and take up her stance with daggers at the ready. Sakura had finished being weak a year ago. Ryuu had been a bad mistake.

_Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again._

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

A mistake she was not going to make again. Sakura bowed to her opponent and gave a nod to her sensei before heading to the showers. She had been training at a dojo specializing in weapons training since her bad boy mistake and now she was not only physically stronger but a little mentally stronger and she got better every day. Her favorite weapons were sai daggers; she could throw, stab, slice, and twirl with them. They made her feel stronger. When she was training, fighting, or running she felt at peace, it was the only time she had to think, to just . . . be. Nobody telling her she wasn't attractive or smart enough, nobody telling her she was never going to amount to anything because she had a short attention span and read all the time. Her time was _her_ time.

After a hot shower she headed home. Born in America, when she had finished junior high her mother had decided to move to Japan. Sakura had been thrilled. Finally the chance to see her mothers' home country! As a little girl Sakura had devoured every Japanese myth there was and often dreamed of going back in time to see the magnificent castles and lords and ladies dressed in gorgeous silk kimonos. Her dreams were filled with beautiful demon sorceresses and handsome demon lords.

High school in Japan was demanding but she loved it. The uniforms, the same classroom with the same students, the gymnastics for P.E., the rice balls in the morning as she hurried to make it on time, she loved every bit of it. Except . . . when she had first started at [Kagome's school] she was instant news, the student from America! Boys had often stopped by her desk and hesitantly asked if she was free after school, she had politely declined, preferring to study . . . until Ryuu. He hadn't hesitated. That was what drew her in the first place. Ryuu had walked up to her and promptly asked her out. She said yes and they proceeded to have a perfect relationship, or so Sakura thought.

After almost two years of happy romance and carnival dates Ryuu decided that she really wasn't as interesting as he thought she would be. He often became annoyed when she would get emotional or cry when she was hurt. He called her weak for avoiding roughing around with friends and thought her too quiet. Their first date had been to the zoo because he had heard of her love for wolves but they didn't go there anymore, even when she offered to pay. He often asked how she could love an animal that would rip her to pieces when they realized how weak she was.

When Ryuu dumped her it was a bittersweet moment. It hurt like hell but it made her stronger at the same time. It made her resolve never to be thought of as weak again; hence the training for the past three years. Shaking her head at her musings Sakura unlocked the door and tried to edge quietly to her room.

"Sakura? Is that you?" her mother called. Sakura grimaced and made her way into the living room where her mother was watching T.V. Mrs. Hinata had her hair perfectly coifed, never a hair out of place and brown eyes. Today she wore her nice skirt suit and held an iced tea in one hand.

'_There must have been a meeting at the corporation or something.' _Sakura thought.

"Yeah mom?" she asked. Her mother didn't turn from her favorite wedding show.

"Were you out with a boy?" her mother asked almost hopefully. Sakura fiddled with her fingers and chewed her cheek.

"No." she ground out. Her mother sighed and finally fixed her with a disappointed stare.

"Why not? What happened to that Meji guy? I thought you two really hit it off. Or what about that Hojo? I hear he's quite the catch." Her mother demanded. Sakura sighed and tried to reign in her irritation.

"Meji is gay mom and Hojo is head over heels in love with some girl, Kag- something. I don't need a boyfriend and besides I don't have time for one with school and training." Sakura answered. Her mother's eyes narrowed at the word 'training'. Sakura sighed again and turned, heading down the hall to her room.

"You should be 'training' to become an intelligent wife, not some unapproachable warrior." Sakura heard her mother mutter. Her eyes stinging with angry, unshed tears Sakura closed her door and flopped onto her bed. She pulled out one of her favorite books, a story of a werewolf prince searching for love, and wished for the hundredth time that she could escape this world. She wanted to be a wolf; wolves had packs that took care of them, mates that loved them for life, and freedom. She fell asleep with the sound of howling filling her mind and the moon's light on her skin.

The next day was Saturday. Sakura grabbed a pack and shoved a sandwich, a water bottle, a book, her sai's, a brush and a few horsetail holders into it before slinging it on her back. She was dressed in her favorite green T-shirt that had the words _"Careful . . . I Bite"_ with a wolf below them on it, camo cutoff shorts that came down to just below mid-thigh and flat-soled grey ankle boots. She threw her dirty blonde hair into a horse-tail and flew out the door with barely a 'Bye Mom!'

She walked briskly to the dojo but slowed when a sign saying Higurashi shrine came into view. She had always wanted to see the place but had never had the time.

'_The dojo can wait a little.' _Sakura thought and turned, bouncing up the steps. When she reached the top she let out a little gasp. It was beautiful!

"Bye mom! See you in a few days!" A voice called out. Sakura blinked as a girl with raven black hair in her school's uniform carrying a huge yellow backpack waved at what was obviously her mother before turning and heading into a small shed. Sakura shrugged.

'_I guess there's another exit.'_ She thought. She wandered over to a huge pine tree that had a little fence around it. She felt peaceful near it. She reached out a hand and felt the rough bark, something flickered at the back of her mind but when she grasped at it, it slipped away. Brushing it off Sakura turned and headed to the shed, obviously there were no tours today and she was curious about this other exit. But when she entered she found . . . nothing. Nothing but an old, dry well. Sakura circled the well, confused. She peered inside then reeled back.

'_It feels alive!'_ She thought. She took a few steps back from the well, thoroughly creeped out. Sakura yelped and jumped a mile high as something soft brushed against her leg, tumbling straight into the old well. She braced herself for the impact with the hard earth and screwed her eyes shut tightly. After a few seconds she slit open her eyes and yelped again, wind milling her arms before realizing she was _floating_. It took a few more seconds to realize that she was surrounded by a soft and warm blue light.

'_What the hell?_' Sakura thought frantically. Just as she was about to really freak out the warmth and blue light disappeared and she sat on hard earth with the well walls around her and blue sky above her. Wait, _sky_? Sakura scrambled to her feet. There were vines crawling down the walls and Sakura carefully took hold of one.

"Hello! Anyone there? Hello_oo_!" she called out. When no one responded Sakura sighed and tugged on the vines, testing her weight. She slowly pulled herself to the top and, grunting with effort, pulled herself over the lip of the well. Her eyes were met with a beautiful meadow surrounded by tall trees and filled with wild flowers. Sakura stared.

'_I must be dreaming. Yeah, I hit my head when I fell into the well and now I'm unconscious. Someone will find me and take me to the hospital and mom will be mad 'cause I was so careless.'_ She thought nervously. She stood and wandered into the tree line; if this was a dream then the least she could do was explore a little. Her destination seemed to be a particularly tall tree that towered over the others. She walked in relative silence, humming nonsensical tunes now and then. She wondered idly if she would see a unicorn or some other pretty mythical creature; it was the kind of thing her mind would come up with. A rustling, slithering sound reached her ears and she paused. The small hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end. Sakura turned and came face to face with a snake. But this was no ordinary snake. It was fifteen feet tall and its upper body was some kind of woman. The snake-woman-thing had emerald eyes with black slits for pupils, impossibly long midnight black hair, deathly pale skin, and red-black lips; its snake body was the same chilling emerald color as its eyes. The snake-woman-thing leered at her, tasted the air and laughed.

"Mmmm . . . A tasssty human sssnack." It hissed. Sakura stood rooted to the spot.

'_This isn't a dream . . .'_ she thought as the snake-woman-thing lunged at her, fangs bared.

'_It's a nightmare.'_

There was a blur of red and white and a flash of yellow light.

"Wind Scar!" A male voice shouted. Suddenly Sakura wasn't alone. The snake-woman-thing screamed before being blown to pieces.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sakura screamed.

~ Kagome POV ~

"Bye Mom!" Kagome shouted, hefting her yellow backpack onto her shoulders and heading to the well shed. She grinned before vaulting over the edge and disappearing in a flash of blue light. She floated in the familiar blue warmth before touching down 500 years in the past. She struggled up the vine covered well wall before heaving her bag over the edge and pulling herself after it. Inu-Yasha landed in front of her in a flapping of red and white cloth. He easily lifted her yellow bag onto his own shoulder and Kagome smiled sweetly at him as she chatted amiably on their way Kaede's village. Just as the village came into view Inu-Yasha stopped and sniffed the air, growling.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I smell demon . . . and human." The Half-Demon said lowly. He dropped her bag and took off into the forest. Kagome huffed and took off after her friend. She was just barely able to keep him in her sights. She burst into a clearing, panting, just as Inu-Yasha's voice rang out. He brandished Tessaiga at a snake demon and let loose.

"Wind Scar!"

The snake demon screamed before being ripped to pieces by the sword's incredible power. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and started towards Inu-Yasha but a girl's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What the hell is going on?!" the girl yelled. Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. The girl looked to be from _her_ time! She was about Kagome's height but had golden-blonde hair and honey brown eyes. She was wearing a green T-shirt with the words '_Careful . . . I Bite.' _scrawled on it with a picture of a wolf beneath them, camo shorts, and grey ankle boots. She also had a bag slung across her shoulders. Kagome took a deep breath and made her way over to the obviously scared and confused girl. This was going to take a while.

~ Sakura POV ~

Sakura blinked in shock as the snake-woman-thing exploded. Her savior, a boy wearing some kind of red robe, had white hair and _doggy ears?_ Dog-boy _'keh-d'_ and sheathed his massive sword, Sakura's jaw dropped as the sword shrunk to fit the thin sheath. Dog-boy turned around and a set of amber eyes glared at her. Sakura took a step back and her eyes flicked over to the girl she had seen run into the well shed with the giant yellow backpack.

"What the hell is going on?!" she screamed. The school-girl turned her head and Sakura saw her eyes widen and her mouth open. The school-girl seemed to hesitate before walking towards Sakura. The girl stuck out her hand when she was a foot away.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is Inu-Yasha." The girl called Kagome said politely. Sakura numbly took the hand and shook it.

"Sakura, Sakura Hinata. This isn't a dream is it?" Sakura asked. Kagome smiled wryly and shook her head.

"I was afraid of that." Sakura sighed.

"Hey Kagome! We ain't got all day! She comin' with us to the village or what?!" The dog-boy named Inu-Yasha yelled. Kagome threw an irritated glance his way and nodded.

"All right, all right Inu-Yasha, jeez, we're coming!" Kagome yelled back before smiling kindly at Sakura again. "You better come with us, there's a lot to explain."

Inu-Yasha walked briskly ahead of the two futuristic girls occasionally tossing Sakura glares over his shoulder. After the initial shock of being attacked by a monster subsided Sakura began countering with steely glares of her own. They continued on this way in near silence, broken only by Kagome's chatter, until they reached the village. (Kagome's bag having been picked up along the way) When they entered the village Sakura noticed that people kept giving her strange looks. She fidgeted uncomfortably until they reached their apparent destination.

"Kagome!" A childish voice shouted. A moment later a small boy with orange hair tied up with a green bow bounded out from behind the mat hanging from the door and vaulted into Kagome's arms.

"Hello Shippo!" Kagome greeted happily, nuzzling the boy. Inu-Yasha ignored the scene and pushed past to enter the hut. Kagome rolled her eyes and motioned for Sakura to follow her.

'_Well, here goes.' _Sakura thought before following the girl inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I know I've been gone a while but school's been a pain and one of my teachers has been a _Royal Pain in the Ass!_ Anywho it is like midnight and I'm tired but I felt really bad for not updating so I finished this chappie and now present it to you! Hope you like! :}

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Inu-Yasha! Jeez Louise get off my back!**** ;P**

* * *

><p>Sakura entered the hut cautiously. She stopped and blinked at the group that filled the small room. A man and a woman sat around a fire, the man was dressed in dark blue and purple robes and the woman was wearing a green and pink kimono. The man had clear blue eyes, dark hair pulled into a small rattail, and a golden earring in his right ear. He also seemed to be holding some kind of staff. The woman sat polishing what looked to be a giant boomerang; she had brown eyes and dark brown hair pulled behind her. The woman looked up and smiled when Kagome came in.<p>

"Kagome! You're back!" She said warmly. Sakura stood by the door awkwardly as the woman and Kagome exchanged pleasantries, tugging on the end of her ponytail. Kagome turned and seemed to remember her.

"Oh! Sango, Miroku, Shippo, this is Sakura. She's from my time." Kagome explained. Sakura gave an uncertain smile. Her _time_? Sango blinked and then smiled as warmly as she had at Kagome. The man, who Sakura guessed was Miroku, stood and walked over to her. He smiled kindly and clasped her hands in his own. Before she knew it he was on his knees before her, head bowed.

"Beautiful lady would you do me the honor of baring my children?" He asked. Sakura gaped at him. Fortunately she was spared having to answer as Sango's boomerang came crashing down on Miroku's head. Said man crumpled to the floor under the combined weight of the weapon and Sango's withering glare. Kagome sighed, drawing Sakura's gaze.

"Don't mind him he's just a lecherous monk." Kagome said wearily. "Come on, sit down and I'll explain everything."

The little boy, whom Sakura now noticed had a fluffy orange tail and paws, jumped from Kagome's shoulder to her lap as the young girl sat. Sakura stepped over the unconscious Miroku and took a seat next to Sango across from Kagome. What followed was the strangest tale she had ever heard. Kagome told her of a well that was a time portal and a Jewel called the Sacred Jewel or The Jewel of Four Souls and its story of creation and the seeming betrayal between a Half-Demon named Inu-Yasha and a priestess named Kikyo, and Kagome's shattering of it. She hesitantly told of the Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha's older half-brother. She told the story of meeting a young fox demon named Shippo, a demon witch who spilt a soul and brought the dead priestess Kikyo back to life. She explained the meeting of Miroku, the monk with a cursed hand, and Sango the demon slayer and her poor brother Kohaku. Kagome wearily recounted the meeting of Koga the Wolf Demon and his claim of her. (Inu-Yasha growled at the mention) She told of the Lunar Rainbow Promise and Ayame the White Wolf Demon. Sakura was 500 years in the past, in a world of magic and Demons. _Whoa._

"So you're half Dog Demon?" Sakura asked Inu-Yasha timidly. Inu-Yasha just _'keh-d'_.

"Don't mind him, he's rude to everyone." Kagome told her easily. Sakura smiled nervously.

"And you _shattered_ the Sacred Jewel?" Sakura asked Kagome. Kagome nodded sheepishly, a blush fanning across her cheeks. Sakura yelped as an unknown object fondled her ass. Sango's weapon landed once more on Miroku's head, knocking him back into unconsciousness.

"Pervert." Sango muttered, glaring daggers at the monk's still form. Sakura blinked and suppressed a grin. The slayer was obviously in love with the lecherous monk.

"Sakura? I can take you home if you'd like." Kagome offered gently. Sakura bit her lip and thought. She had always wanted to dive into her fantasy books, fight dragons, be a hero or something like that. This could be her chance, her chance to prove to herself that she was strong. Decision made she focused back on Kagome.

"I want to go home but I want to come back tomorrow." Sakura said firmly. Kagome blinked in shock.

"But you don't have to. You're free to go home and be normal." Kagome replied. Sakura smiled slyly.

"Come on Kagome, don't give me that. You and I both know you love this place and wouldn't give it up for anything." Sakura told her, eyes flicking to Inu-Yasha. Yes, she could tell of the girl's feeling for the Half-Demon. Kagome blushed slightly and nodded. Inu-Yasha sat up abruptly.

"Hold it! Why should she come with us? She froze before that puny demon! Who's to say she don't do that again?!" The Half-Demon hollered. Sakura's eyes hardened and she stood.

"Listen here you; I'd never even _seen_ a real demon before so sue me for being a little shocked! I may not look it but I can take care of myself!" The angry girl yelled, golden-brown eyes blazing. She slung her bag off her shoulder and yanked it open, drawing out her sheathed sai's. She twirled them around her fingers to emphasize her point. Inu-Yasha wavered but scoffed.

"And just what are those supposed to be?" He asked. Sakura growled and unsheathed them, exposing the razor sharp edges of the twin blades.

"These are Sai daggers and I have been training with them for about three years." Sakura told him. Inu-Yasha _'keh-d'_ and looked away.

"Fine. But if you get scared don't come cryin' to me." He grumbled. Sakura waited until he left the hut before breathing a small sigh of relief. She sheathed her daggers again and made to put them back in her bag but thought better of it based on _when_ she was, tucking them through her belt loops. Sango settled Hiraikotsu in her lap again and gazed thoughtfully at the new girl admitted to their strange group. She was a tough one this one but Sango had the feeling she was like Kagome in at least one aspect. Loyalty. This girl would become a part of their family as surely as Kagome kept them together.

Sakura turned to Kagome, re-slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Well? Shall we mighty priestess?" She asked teasingly. Kagome stuck out her tongue and then smiled.

"Sure, off to say your farewells to the modern world? And take a hot shower? And sleep in a bed?" Kagome asked, just as teasingly. Sakura smirked wryly. She had forgotten the part about sleeping outdoors and no plumbing but, alas, there was nothing to do about it now. The two futuristic girls bade their farewells to Sango, Kilala, Shippo, and the (now awake) Miroku before leaving the hut and making their way to the Bone-Eaters Well. Kagome confided in Sakura her relief in having a friend from the modern world know her secret and join in on it. Someone to complain with about no bathrooms, beds, and electricity. Sakura in turn confided in Kagome her elation at finding her escape from the 'real' world . . . something _real _to fight.

"After you." Kagome said smiling as they reached the well. Sakura returned the smile, albeit a little nervously, and jumped over the edge of the well. A bluish light engulfed her as Kagome screamed.

"Kagome?! Where are you?! Where am I?" Sakura said, her voice echoing. Light shimmered and danced around her as she floated.

"Do not fear child, you are safe, for now." A soft voice answered. Sakura spun slowly.

"W-who said that?" She asked. A ghostly form of a woman materialized before her. The woman looked like a female samurai, she had long flowing hair and a strange star-like mark on her forehead. Sakura relaxed unconsciously.

"You're Midoriko aren't you? Kagome told me about you. You were the one who created the Sacred Jewel." Sakura said wonderingly. Midoriko smiled.

"Yes child and I have something important to tell you. You are a priestess. You have purifying powers and you must learn to use them." The ancient priestess told her. Sakura gaped at her.

"M-me? But I don't have any special powers! I can't sense jewel shards and-and I'm no good with a bow!" Sakura protested, surely this was a joke! _Her_ a priestess?!

"Trust my judgment Sakura. You are a priestess, you've never felt your powers because there has never been a need to. But they are awakening now. Kagome needs another priestess to walk this path with her. The Feudal Era needs the _both_ of you. Besides, a priestess does not always carry a bow." Midoriko said with a knowing smile. Sakura dazedly drew her sai's from her belt loops and held them before Midoriko. The ancient priestesses' hands hovered over the blades and they glowed a bright blue, matching the surrounding light before fading to their original silver. Sakura took a deep breath. She tightened her grip on the hilts and raised determined eyes to Midoriko.

"May the Gods be with you." Midoriko said. The ancient priestess and the blue light faded and Sakura found herself back at the bottom of the well, thankfully still in the Feudal Era. She dropped her bag, thrust her sai's into her belt loops, and scrambled out of the well. There was an immediate feeling of _something_ in front of her, an electric _ping_. A Jewel shard. A Jewel shard that happened to be residing in a huge piece of ugly. A bear demon was charging at Kagome and Sakura growled. She unsheathed her sai's and stepped in the demons path.

"Hey ugly!" she shouted. The bear demon stopped and glared at her.

"Sakura?" Kagome asked. Sakura flashed a devilish smile and strode forward cockily. Kagome was instantly reminded of a wolf she knew that never seemed to lose his swagger.

"You're gonna have to go through me first ya big brute." Sakura said, lifting her sai's. The bear demon laughed.

"I will swat you aside like a bothersome fly." He growled. Sakura's face set into a grim mask and the battle begun. Sakura spun, slashed, stabbed, and dodged for all she was worth. The battle felt like it lasted hours and Sakura knew she wouldn't last hours more on her own. Her leg was bruised and scraped and her arm was bleeding from a blow the bear had landed.

'_I've held up pretty well though all things considered.'_ She thought. Sakura had just managed to blind his right eye and land a pretty deep slice on his left side. Both wounds were trickling blood. Sakura stood panting as the two adversaries paused in their deadly dance when she noticed a tainted pink light radiating from the bear's forehead.

'_The shard!'_

Sakura straightened her spine, grit her teeth, and feinted to the left. When the bear followed her move she launched her sai at its forehead, slightly surprised by her newfound accuracy. The sai seemed charged with blue light and the bear roared in pain as Sakura's newly discovered and newly executed purifying powers erased the taint from the shard. The bear demon crashed to the ground and Sakura's sai and the pure shard tumbled and bounced to land near her feet. Sakura staggered forward and clutched the shard to her chest while managing to sheath her sai's.

"Sakura!" Kagome called. Sakura turned and smiled dazedly as the world tilted sideways and she fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my Gods I'm back! I know, I know, I was away a _really_ long time and I am so sorry for that but I brought you a chapter and the promise of another one tomorrow! Please read and review and don't be too mad! Once again, SORRY! *bows repeateldy, mumbling apologies*

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA!**

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly became aware of herself again. Feeling returned to her body, though she wished it hadn't as feeling brought pain. Her arm especially throbbed and she could feel something digging into the palm of her clenched fist. Strange sounds morphed into recognizable voices and Sakura remembered her own voice. She couldn't remember words at that exact moment so she did the only thing she could, she groaned, loudly. Instantly the voices were beside her.<p>

"Sakura? Sakura are you awake?" Asked a voice Sakura remembered as Kagome.

"Sakura, child, can ye hear me? It is time for ye to awaken." An old raspy voice told her. Sakura groaned slightly as she pulled open her eyes. There was Kagome's worried face hovering over her own as she had expected. The face that she did not expect was that of a _very _old, _much_ wrinkled, one-eyed woman next to Kagome.

"Who're you?" Sakura asked groggily. The old woman smiled kindly at her.

"I be the priestess Kaede child. Kagome tells me ye be from her time and that it was ye who slew the bear demon." Kaede said. Sakura nodded mutely. At the mention of the bear demon her fist clenched tighter and the thing in it poked her skin harder. She winced and remembered what lay enclosed there. Sakura sat up slowly and caught Kagome's eye and held out her hand. Kagome gave her a puzzled look but complied, holding out her own hand. Sakura flexed her fingers open and let the little pink shard tumble into Kagome's waiting hand. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between the shard and Sakura.

"But- but it's been purified!" The raven haired priestess exclaimed. Sakura smiled a little proudly.

"I purified it." She told Kagome.

"But how? Are you a priestess too? Is that why your dagger-things glowed like that? When did you find out? Have you always known? Why don't you have a bow?" Kagome exploded. Sakura held up her hands and leaned back as if trying to stem the flow of questions physically.

"I'll tell you everything but I think it's something everyone should here." Sakura said. Kagome opened her mouth before closing it again, biting her lip, and nodded. Kaede and Kagome helped her to stand and Sakura stretched her protesting muscles. Her arm, Kaede told her, would heal in a few days as it hadn't been a deep cut. When she was done she smiled at Kagome and walked outside the hut. Sango and Miroku were chatting outside; Shippo was chasing Kilala around in a small circle and vice-versa; and Inu-Yasha sat perched in his tree.

"Ah, Lady Sakura, it is good to see you up and about." Miroku greeted her. Sakura smiled at the monk but was careful to keep her distance. Sango rose and gave her a half-hug, also smiling.

"How are you feeling Sakura? Bear demons are quite aggressive." The slayer said. Sakura shrugged.

"My arm hurts but other than that, right as rain." She replied. "I also have something to tell you all and I'm sure Kagome is bursting with curiosity."

Both women turned to find Kagome with a slight blush on her face and her lips poised to ask a question. They all giggled before Sango turned red and spun around.

"Pervert!" She screamed as her practiced hand descended on the monks face. Sango stormed into the hut and Shippo and Kilala followed her. Miroku stood; a dreamy look upon his hand-marked face, and rubbing his latest bruise. Sakura and Kagome shook their heads and sighed before following the angry slayer. Miroku trailed after them and a moment later Inu-Yasha landed outside the door. Inside the hut everyone gathered around the fire pit for Sakura's tale.

"Well Sakura? What happened and how did you become a priestess?" Kagome asked poised on the edge of her seat. Sakura's fingers fidgeted in her lap and she smiled nervously, speaking in front of a group was _not_ her strong suit.

"Well, uh, let's see. When I jumped down the well I heard Kagome scream and I tried to come back but I was floating in this weird blue light. The priestess Midoriko just appeared before me and told me that I had purifying powers like Kagome's. Apparently I haven't ever felt them because there hadn't been any need but now they're awakening and I need to learn to use them in order to help Kagome. I told her I'm no use at all with a bow but she just smiled and I held out my sai. They glowed and I just _knew._ I knew that she was telling the truth and I came back. I was fighting the bear demon when I noticed the Jewel shard. I managed to get it and purify it before I passed out I guess." Sakura finished and fidgeted with her fingers again. The group stared at her.

"Oh." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha 'keh-d' and stood.

"Well at least you'll finally be of some use." The half-demon said. Sakura and Kagome glared at him.

"Sit boy." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha slammed into the floor and Sakura laughed.

"By the way Kagome I'd still like to go home for a little bit." Sakura said, turning back to Kagome. The other priestess interrupted her glare session on Inu-Yasha to nod at Sakura. With that the two girls headed back up the hill to the well and, this time, passed through without incident.

Once through the well Sakura was introduced to Kagome's mother, grandfather, and brother.

"I think it's just wonderful that Kagome has someone to talk to about this now. She's been alone for so long, keeping this secret." Kagome's mother said after a welcoming hug had been given. Sakura smiled politely and let herself be mothered and stuffed with food. It made her think of her own mother and how she wished she would care that much. Sakura shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"Kagome, can I borrow a phone?" Sakura asked. Kagome nodded and gestured to the landline. Sakura dialed her home number and waited. The answering machine greeted her monotonously.

"Hey mom, um, I was offered a chance to study ancient Japanese history out of town and had to leave immediately. I'll call every few weeks or so and hey, maybe I'll even meet a guy. So, um, anyways I, um, love you." Sakura said. With a relieved sigh Sakura hung up the phone and headed into the living room where Kagome and Souta were currently arguing over which movie they were all going to watch. Sakura smiled softly at the scene before clearing her throat. With a final tongue-out at her brother Kagome turned to Sakura and smiled brightly.

"Hey Sakura; do you want to stay here tonight? After you go get packed at home of course. That way, you won't have to wake up extra early tomorrow morning!" Kagome said. Sakura blinked at her for a few bewildered seconds. They had barely met today and this fifteen year old girl was inviting her to stay. A grin spread slowly on her face and she nodded excitedly. Kagome grinned back and Sakura was off like a shot.

As she trotted home Sakura checked her watch. It read 6:00.

'_Good. That means Mom is still at work and likely has been all day. She shouldn't get home until about eight or so.'_

After poking her head in the front door Sakura skipped down the hall to her room. Humming softly she quickly threw in some pajama's, a pair of black leggings, a pair of denim short-shorts to wear over them, another wolf t-shirt, a water bottle, a notebook and pencils, her bathroom kit, a sewing kit, and her mp3. With a satisfied smile she checked her daggers in her belt loops, swung her pack on her shoulders and grabbed her sleeping bag. She paused however; hand on door frame, staring at a little stone-carved wolf. She had gotten it as a gift when she was little and had named it Romulus; after one of the founders of Rome. Now, she tucked it in her front pocket and left her old life behind her. She walked to Kagome's with a new bounce in her step and a new song in her heart.

That night the girls grew closer over a gigantic bowl of popcorn and _The Phantom of the Opera_. Huddled in their sleeping bags they tossed pieces of popcorn at each other and shrieked with laughter when one or the other would sigh dreamily at their favorite character. For Kagome that was the dashing Viscount's son Raoul, for Sakura, the seductive Phantom. Half asleep, the two argued over Christine's choice.

"I still think she should have stayed with Phantom." Sakura insisted drowsily.

"But Raoul is perfect. Phantom murdered people without a second thought." Kagome replied through a yawn.

"Yeah but, Christine could have stopped him, you know with . . . her love. Besides, who wants perfect and safe?" Sakura mumbled but Kagome's only reply was a light snore.

"Well, I would have chosen Phantom." Sakura whispered as she slowly fell into a dream in which she was Christine and Phantom was attempting to woo _her._

The next morning Sakura was awakened with the smell of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. Inhaling deeply she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and wiggled out of her sleeping bag. Kagome sat at the kitchen table, munching happily on a strip of bacon. Sakura stumbled into a chair across from her and yawned widely.

"Good morning." Kagome chirped. Sakura narrowed her eyes and glared halfheartedly at Kagome.

"How are you so damn _chipper _at this_ ungodly _hour?" She grumbled. Kagome chuckled.

"I'm a morning person. Don't worry, you'll become one too after a while in the Feudal Era." She said. Sakura groaned and nearly laid her head in the plate of food that appeared in front of her. She smiled gratefully at Mrs. Higurashi, receiving a smile and a wink in return. After a hearty breakfast the girls got dressed and grabbed their packs.

"Thanks again Mrs. Higurashi." Sakura said. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, shaking her head.

"It was no trouble dear. Did you call your mother?" She said. Sakura gave a small, wobbly smile.

"Yeah, I told her I had a chance to study Japanese history out of town and had to leave. I, uh, told her I'd call too." Sakura supplied. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and hugged her goodbye before turning to her daughter. Sakura headed for the well house. The Higurashi's had welcomed her with wide open arms. That made it even harder to leave. Her mother would probably barely take an interest in her 'scholarship'. Footstep's crunched behind her.

"Ya ready?" Kagome asked her. Sakura took a deep breath and nodded.

"I still think Christine made the right choice." Kagome said. Sakura laughed as they dropped into the well, the familiar blue light encasing them in magic and warmth.

When they re-emerged in the Feudal Era Sakura breathed deeply and let her shoulders drop as she let all modern cares drop away.

"So, you just go back and forth all the time? What if you had a lead and ran out of supplies?" She asked.

"Well, Kilala might fly me home and back while the others moved on." Kagome answered. A flash of red and white landed in front of them.

"It's about time." Inu-Yasha said gruffly. Kagome snorted. Sakura smiled and waved to the rest of the group.

"Welcome back Sakura." Sango said, smiling. Kilala ran circles around her legs before jumping back into Sango's arms. Sakura laughed and scratched the little cat demon behind her ears.

"Let's move out." Inu-Yasha barked. Kagome sighed and the group set off.

"So where are we headed Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"East. We spotted a couple 'o Saimyosho headed that way." He said. The group continued on with the usual routine – Shippo taunting Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha bonking him on the head, Shippo crying, Kagome 'sitting' Inu-Yasha, and Sango slapping Miroku for being the lecherous monk that he is. And, of course, Sakura as witness to it all, and she loved every minute of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So here's the next chap! And . . . drumroll please! Koga makes his appearance! Soooo Happy early Easter! If you don't celebrate Easter then Happy Sunday! ;D

**Disclaimer: I DO NOOOOOOOOOT OWN INU-YASHA.**

* * *

><p>The group continued East as the day wore on and things became quiet. This silence, completely new to Sakura, was almost deafening. At home she would usually fill such silence with music. Glancing around she decided to do just that. Quietly, Sakura hummed to herself for a while but a thought kept circling through her head and, glancing thoughtfully at Inu-Yasha and then Kagome, she decided that now was as good a time as any to voice it.<p>

"Hey Kagome . . ." She started. The young priestess beside her turned her head.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Why do you think there aren't any demons in our time?" Sakura continued. Kagome tilted her face skyward and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I think there might be actually. Yes," She nodded decisively, "I think there are still demons in the modern era, they're just . . . hidden."

Sakura nodded and returned to humming. Before long Kagome, recognizing the tune, supplied the lyrics.

_Who doesn't long for_

_Someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you_

_Without being told_

Sakura, emboldened by Kagome, joined in.

_Somebody tell me_

_Why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soul mate_

_For everyone_

Sango looked back and smiled, her friends voices drifting through the air. Miroku bobbed his head in time with the beat and even Inu-Yasha's ears flicked back to listen. Sharing a grin, the two singer's voices rose steadily higher, Sakura's alto weaving beneath Kagome's clear soprano.

_Here we are again_

_Circles never end_

_How do I find the perfect fit?_

_There's enough for everyone_

_But I'm still waiting in line!_

_Who doesn't long for_

_Someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you_

_Without being told_

_Somebody tell me_

_Why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soul mate_

_For everyone _

~ Koga POV ~

Koga grinned as he shot ahead of Ginta and Hakkaku, leaving his pack-mates choking on the dust he left in his wake. Right now he didn't care . . . alright so he never really cared but this time he had reason not to care! He had caught the mutt's scent on the wind a second before catching the sweet scent of his woman and a few seconds later, he caught the sound of her voice. Or rather, Koga corrected himself, _their_ voices. There was another voice weaving around Kagome's, a lower, more . . . _something_ . . . female voice. Koga sniffed the air, puzzled. It wasn't the demon slayers voice joined with Kagome's. This strange new voice was almost, _almost_, reminiscent of a wolf's howl, clear, low, and with a slight tremor. A weird shiver rolled over Koga as the song drifted past his ears again.

_Most relationships seem_

_So transitory_

_They're all good_

_But not the permanent one!_

_Who doesn't long for_

_Someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you_

_Without being told_

_Oh, somebody tell me_

_Why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soul mate_

_For everyone . . . _

The singing stopped abruptly as his whirlwind crashed through the line of trees and onto their path.

~ Sakura POV ~

The group had stopped and found a shady spot on the side of the road and when they were settled, Sakura and Kagome picked up their song. Kagome pulled out cooking supplies and fixed everyone ramen. When it was ready Inu-Yasha grabbed his bowl, lifted it to his mouth and paused. The wind had changed and it now blew towards them. Inu-Yasha growled and shoved the steaming food into his mouth. Kagome made a disapproving sound.

"That mangy wolf is headed this way." He grunted in response.

_Mangy wolf? _Sakura thought. She turned to Kagome.

"Does he mean that wolf demon . . . Koga you told me about yesterday?" She asked. Kagome nodded wearily and lifted some noodles to her mouth.

"He and Inu-Yasha always get into an argument when we run into each other." She said. Sakura nodded, wondering what this encounter with her first friendly demon was going to be like. With a smile Sakura picked the song up again.

However, the song dropped from Sakura's lips the instant a whirlwind darted in front of the group. Wide-eyed Sakura watched as it did a little circle around them and stopped in front of Kagome. Sakura braced herself only for said whirlwind to dissolve and reveal an attractive man standing before them, grinning cockily, hands on hips.

He was barefoot with brown fur leg warmers, waist wrap, and headband. He had long black hair tied in a high pony tail and cerulean blue eyes that were alight with mischief. A katana hung at his side and a dark brown tail flicked behind him.

"Hi Koga." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha merely grunted.

"Hey Kagome." Koga responded with a grin. Sakura rolled her eyes, the wolf was obviously infatuated with the younger priestess. Sakura eyed him critically. So _this_ was the wolf demon prince. Said demon's eyes flicked over to Sakura. When her eyes flickered uncertainly Koga strode over and crouched in front of her, cocking his head to the side. An unwilling blush brightened her cheeks. He _was_ handsome.

"And who might this little woman be? Are you protecting her too mutt?" Koga asked laughingly. Sakura felt irritation replace her butterflies and she glared at him. The wolf demon took no notice as his laugh and gaze was directed at a sputtering Inu-Yasha. She smirked as an idea popped into her head. Carefully, slowly, Sakura drew one of her sai's and flicked the point onto the tip of his nose. Blue eyes widened fractionally and flicked to rest on her. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"_This_ is Sakura," she answered, "and she can fend and speak for herself."

Koga blinked and sat back with a laugh. Sakura sheathed her dagger in hesitant confusion.

"Why you're as spirited as my Kagome." He said. Sakura exchanged an exasperated glance with Kagome.

"Kagome ain't yours ya mangy wolf." Inu-Yasha growled. Koga snorted and turned his head to retort when two more wolf demons ran up, panting, with a pack of wolves milling around their feet. Koga stood and Sakura let out a breathy _Oh_ at the sight of the wolves. Koga glanced back and Sakura flushed lightly. He held her gaze a heartbeat longer before turning to the two wolf demons.

"Ginta! Hakkaku! Where've you two slowpokes been?" Koga asked, patting a wolf on the head as he jumped on Koga's legs. Sakura itched to be among the mass of fur, scratching ears and rubbing bellies. Koga turned back and addressed Inu-Yasha.

"Whereabouts are you headed anyways mutt-face?" He asked. Inu-Yasha growled but at Kagome's silent warning he grunted and shrugged.

"East, followin' a lead." He said. Koga nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his chin before seeming to come to a decision.

"Since you'll be travelling through my lands we'll escort you." He said. Inu-Yasha grunted again but didn't protest.

_Odd . . . _Sakura thought.

"Oh Koga, you don't have to do that." Kagome said but Koga shook his head.

"Yeah I do, it's like Demon Law." Koga told her. "Well, I'm goin' on patrol but I'll leave Ginta and a few wolves with you." With that Koga took off in his trademark whirlwind. Hakkaku bent over and rested his hands on his knees.

_Well that explains Inu-Yasha's lack of protest._ Sakura thought.

"Koga! WAIT! Ugh, bye sister Kagome!" The tired wolf demon said as he set off after Koga's trail of dust. After Kagome offered some leftover ramen the group finished their meal and hit the road again. Ginta and a few wolves tagging along. Sakura couldn't help but watch the wolves trotting alongside them just a couple of feet away. They walked until the sun began to set and Kagome to complain. Inu-Yasha called them to a halt soon after.

"Hey Kagome, there's a hot spring just through those trees." The Half-Demon said. Kagome grinned happily and Sakura chuckled. Inu-Yasha was obviously trying to endear himself to her friend even more in light of his rival's recent appearance.

"Thank's Inu-Yasha! C'mon Sango, Sakura!" she said excitedly. The three women gathered their things and headed towards the best bath nature had to offer, chatting amiably.

"Ahhhhhh . . ." The three sighed in contentment as they lowered themselves into the steaming water. For a while they simply relaxed and soothed travel and battle worn muscles.

"Sakura?" Sango asked. Sakura merely rolled her head towards the demon slayer, far too relaxed to word an answer or even open her eyes.

"Why do you stare at the wolves?" Sango asked their newest companion. Sakura blinked open her eyes and sighed.

"Noticed that, did ya?" She asked with a rueful chuckle. Kagome and Sango glanced at each other.

"I _love_ wolves. I have since I was a little girl, ever since I saw _Balto_." Sakura told them, smiling. "I researched everything I could about them, read books, watched documentaries, but I had never seen a _real _wolf. I bugged my mom for months until she finally took me to the zoo. I was so excited. I thought I was going to see a wolf like you see in the movies. But when we got there . . . it was bad. A small fenced in patch of grass with a make-shift den, some trees, and a few thin, tired wolves. Seeing _free_ wolves like this . . . it's a dream come true. Sometimes I think I'd give anything to be a wolf." Sakura finished with a whisper.

"I see." Sango said quietly, there was obviously something more to it but she didn't press the girl. "So, what's _Balto_?"

Kagome and Sakura shared an amused glance and proceeded to tell Sango the story of a half-wolf half-dog who saved a sick little girl's life by racing the Iditarod Race in Alaska. After that the conversation moved on to lighter topics, like Sango and Miroku's obvious attraction to each other. By the time they were finished with their bath, all three women were laughing.

They were just entering the camp as a wolf whined in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know! FINALLY! I'm writing even now! I hope you like this latest installment of The Wolf Within!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOME AND FANTABULOUS INU-YASHA!**

Oh, and it really doesn't matter but I always think of Rafe being pronounced as _Rah-fey._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>The girls exchanged a cautious look. Sakura fingered her sai, Sango loosened her Hiraikotsu, and Kagome strung her bow. Together they crept out of the trees, on alert . . . only to drop their weapons in confusion as they entered a perfectly peaceful camp. Well, peaceful except for the lone wolf lying near the fire and whining every few moments.<p>

"Can't you shut 'im up?" Inu-Yasha growled, ears pressed against his skull. Ginta glared helplessly.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with him, I can't understand him when he's whining like this." The wolf demon said as he patted the wolf's ruff comfortingly. Sakura glanced between the two and sighed.

_Looks like my training is gonna be useful after all. _Sakura thought. She stepped forward cautiously and took a deep breath.

"May I?" She asked quietly. Ginta looked up with surprise and hesitated.

"Please. I may be able to help; I think I know what's wrong." She said. Ginta nodded and knelt down in front of the wolf, who watched her with wary eyes. He was stone grey with a black ruff and black tipped ears and tail. She twisted her still dripping hair into a knot at the nape of her neck.

"Does he have a name?" she asked.

"Rafe." Ginta told her. Rafe was lying with one paw over his muzzle, still whining profusely.

"Hello Rafe. My name is Sakura and I'm gonna try to help you." Sakura whispered. Rafe's eyes flicked to meet hers, uncertainty swimming in his yellow orbs. Sakura held out her hand, palm out and Rafe sniffed cautiously. Sakura waited until he had his fill and he relaxed. Shocked looks filled the clearing as Rafe pushed his muzzle into her hand and whined again. Sakura breathed a small sigh of relief and slowly lifted his muzzle. Frowning now in concentration she opened his jaws and grit her teeth.

"Sorry buddy but this is gonna hurt . . ." She said and reached in carefully before yanking and quickly retracting her hand. Rafe yelped and snapped his jaws shut. Ginta rushed forward and Sakura proudly held up . . . a fang.

"Sore tooth." She said. She stood and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, do you have any ice?" She asked. Kagome nodded and reached in her yellow bag, pulling out a tall blue thermos filled with ice cubes. Sakura plucked one out and kneeled before Rafe again. She offered the frozen cube to the wolf and he licked it experimentally before snapping it up and crunching happily, tail wagging. Sakura smiled and pet him softly. A twig snapped behind her and she looked up, Koga stood before her with an incredulous look on his face.

~ Koga POV ~

Koga, Hakkaku, and the wolves patrolled in a hundred mile radius around the camp before heading back. About a mile away his ears picked up the sound of a wolf in pain. He stopped abruptly and listened. _There!_ The camp! Koga picked up speed and raced to the camp until he was a few feet from the fire's light but still hidden in the trees. The camp was safe as far as he could tell but he had arrived just in time to witness that girl, the one who said her name was . . . Sakura!, as she pulled a fang from his wolf's jaws. He stared in shock as she held up the fang proudly and asked his woman for ice, whatever that was. She offered the cube shaped thing to his wolf and his jaw dropped when he happily snapped it up. His eyes widened when, not only did his wolf's tail wag but he let the girl _pet_ him! Koga stepped forward and a twig snapped under his foot. Sakura looked up.

"What the hell are you doing? Why did you yank out Rafe's fang?" He asked, a trace of anger lacing his voice. He could see the girl gulp nervously but her voice had no tremor when she answered.

"He had a sore tooth. Ginta couldn't figure out what was wrong and I thought I might," She explained as she held up the fang, "Turns out I was right."

Koga looked to Ginta.

"Is that what happened?" He asked gruffly. Ginta nodded vigorously. Koga rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Sakura swallowed nervously again.

_She's as much fun to tease as Kagome. Too bad she doesn't see the jewel shards or poor Kagome might have some competition._

Ginta rolled his eyes as Koga grinned widely and laughed.

~ Sakura POV ~

Her eyes widened in disbelief. He was _laughing_! She held back a flinch as Koga crouched in front of her. Blue eyes held her for a moment. She was transfixed, until a warm tongue rasped along her jawline.

"Eeyack!" Sakura squealed as she tumbled backwards. Koga blinked at her.

"What the hell?!" She said as she blushed bright red and wiped furiously at the spot Koga had licked. Said wolf demon cocked his head and smiled. The group laughed at the scene in front of them, even Inu-Yasha cracked a smile. Shippo jumped from his spot on Miroku's lap and landed in front of Sakura.

"It means he likes you." The little kit said. Sakura's fading blush flared to life once again and Koga laughed.

"It means you're practically Pack." He said. Sakura nodded awkwardly and gratefully buried her face in Rafe's fur. Shippo leaped into Kagome's arms.

"Why was she blushing Kagome?" Shippo asked. Kagome glanced between the still blushing Sakura and the curious looking Koga.

"Well, she thought he meant something else when he licked her like that. And, when you said he liked her she thought that, maybe, he like-liked her." She finished in a whisper.

"Oh, like when Inu-Yasha says something like that and you get all red before he acts like an idiot and you _'sit'_ him?" He said. Kagome flushed and spluttered, Inu-Yasha's ears perked, and Sango and Miroku shared a knowing glance.

"Why don't we all get some rest?" Miroku offered. The group gave a collective nod and everyone settled in for the night. Sakura curled up where she was near the fire and giggled when Rafe snuggled under her arm. Kagome and Sango lay next to them and the boys took first watch as wolves both laid down and wandered around the camp. Koga and Inu-Yasha settled into respective branches while Miroku inched closer to Sango's tempting backside. Inu-Yasha chuckled and Ginta started awake as Sango's slap resounded.

~ Koga POV ~

Koga glanced down when he heard a quiet giggle. Rafe had snuggled up next to Sakura and the girl wrapped her arms around the wolf. Rafe licked her cheek and Sakura giggled again.

'_Huh, what makes her so special? I mean it's not like she can sense shards.' _Koga asked himself. When the girl had fallen asleep Koga shifted his gaze and settled in more comfortably. The night passed uneventfully. But with the dawn came the wind.

Inu-Yasha dropped down to the ground next to Koga who stood staring into the trees around them. Koga took a whiff of the air and growled lowly. It smelled powerful. He glanced at Inu-Yasha as the mutt sniffed the air and grunted.

"Smells like a reptile." Inu-Yasha growled. Koga was about to reply when light footsteps approached from behind. He turned to see his woman and Sakura, Rafe at their heels.

~ Sakura POV ~

Sakura jolted awake as a tingling danced down her spine. She looked over Rafe's warm body to see Kagome awake as well. That must mean . . . a jewel shard! The girls scrambled to their feet, Rafe trotting after Sakura. The girls came to a stop behind Koga and Inu-Yasha. Koga seemed about to say something but stopped as he turned to them.

"You're awake?" He asked. Sakura nodded, frowning in concentration.

"We sensed a jewel shard." Kagome explained. Koga blinked at Kagome then flicked his eyes to Sakura.

"You tellin' me she can sense jewel shards too?" He asked incredulously. Sakura's brow wrinkled in irritation.

"Yes, _she_ can and it's coming closer, fast." Sakura said. Koga frowned.

"We'll explain later Koga but right now we need to focus on that shard." Kagome replied as she drew her bow. Sakura readied her sai and Koga turned back to the forest ahead of him. Sango and Miroku came to stand beside the group, readying their own weapons and standing next to a fully transformed Kilala. Koga snarled as their adversary came into sight.

Kagome flinched as the thing roared. The trees in front of them crashed to the ground to reveal . . . a dragon. The giant serpent was an electric blue with edgings of green fur on its elbows and spine. Its silver eyes were filled with a cold malice. Inu-Yasha unsheathed Tessaiga.

"Alright ugly, hand over those jewel shards." The half-demon yelled. The dragon laughed.

"Why give you mine when I can just take yours?" The thing rumbled.

"Who are you scales?" Koga shouted. The dragon shifted his head to take in the suddenly small wolf demon.

"My name is Draikon wolf and I desire the power of the jewel. With the shards I already possess it is almost too easy to defeat my enemies." Draikon said.

"Well I ain't gonna be so easy to take down." Inu-Yasha growled. Koga grunted in agreement. The dragon laughed and, without warning, opened his jaws and attacked.

The group scattered as blasts of power raced towards them. Sakura threw her arms up in front of her face to shield herself from the bright flashing blast. When the light faded Sakura glanced around to find the others, Inu-Yasha was standing protectively in front of Kagome and Sango had thrown her Hiraikotsu before herself, Miroku, and Kilala. Shippo was clinging to Kilala's fur and that was when Sakura noticed the fur in front of her own body. Rafe was braced against her legs and Koga stood in front of her.

'_What the . . .? Why did he do that? Was it for me or Rafe? No, Sakura stop that, it was for Rafe of course. I'm not his wolf or his woman . . . and I don't want to be!'_

~ Koga POV ~

Koga didn't know why he had planted himself in front of the girl. He told himself it was because of Rafe but, he had unofficially accepted her into the Pack. Koga shook his head and refocused on the battle at hand, bounding away now that she was safe. Now that Rafe was safe. Gods, he didn't know and he didn't have time to think about it.

~ Sakura POV ~

Inu-Yasha bounded towards her, Kagome on his back and Shippo in her arms.

"Sakura, take Kagome and Shippo somewhere safe." Inu-Yasha said. Sakura hesitated but did as he said. She would only be in the way here and she was supposed to help and protect Kagome. She gestured to Kagome and ran to a cave Inu-Yasha quickly mentioned. They found it nestled in a cliffside and Kagome ducked inside while Sakura hesitated once again. She glanced at Kagome and then turned and ran back to the battle. She ignored Kagome's calls and sprinted faster.

"Wind Scar!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Bursting into the newly made clearing she saw Koga deal the final blow with a golden slash of claws. Sakura was about to sheath her daggers when Draikon suddenly shifted. The ground underneath her feet trembled as the demon laughed. Looks of angry disbelief passed over Inu-Yasha and Koga's faces. Sakura realized she was the only one able to see that that the jewel shards he possessed were healing him.

Burning with a courage she didn't realize she possessed, Sakura sprinted from the tree-line. She stopped beside Koga and concentrated on the tainted pink glow of the shards located in his left shoulder. Before Koga could move to stop her, Sakura raised her arm and threw.

Draikon roared as the dagger pierced a small piece of flesh between his scales. A small pink shard flew from Draikon's body and Sango and Kilala pounced on it. Sakura grinned in triumph. Her smile faltered though when she noticed there were still three more shards and they had moved to just beneath his left armpit. She gritted her teeth and moved to rush forward when Koga grabbed her arm roughly.

"Just whaddya think you're doin' woman?" He growled. Sakura glared at him.

"Protecting Kagome. That's the task Lady Midoriko charged me with." She growled in return. Koga seemed to search her face for a moment and then dropped her arm.

"Wait for my signal." He said and with that the wolf demon raced off. Sakura looked between Draikon and the blur that was Koga and did as he said. She didn't have to wait long. Koga had bounded up Inu-Yasha's back, pushing the half-demon into the dirt face first, and slashed at Draikon. The huge serpent reared up and gave Sakura a clear shot.

"Now!" Koga shouted. Sakura's dagger was already flying. Another shard, this time collected by Miroku. Inu-Yasha dragged himself from the ground and readied his fang.

"Move ya mangy wolf!" He called out. The wolf prince raced back to stand beside Sakura, grinning cockily.

"Wind Scar!" Inu-Yasha roared. Draikon whipped his head around but it was too late. With a golden flash the dragon was blown to pieces with a howl. Sakura cheered and Sango laughed tiredly at her friend's childish behavior and Koga quirked his lips into a smile of amusement. Sakura retrieved her daggers and, with a revolted look, pulled the tainted shards from the glowing flesh.

Sango and Miroku ambled over and dropped the other two shards into her open palm. She closed her hand in a fist and then opened it again, revealing four pure shards. She smiled, the magic still coursing through her, and turned to Inu-Yasha who sheathed his sword and strode off into the forest towards the cave Kagome and Shippo were hiding in. Sango rolled her eyes at Sakura and the group trailed after them. None of them noticed the strange look on Koga's face as he stared after the newest addition to the group.


	6. Chapter 6

It's not my fault! Out of mother-effin NOWHERE my word program decided to go AWOL. I don't know how, I don't know why. All I know is it finally started working again TWO hours ago! I typed this chappie up as fast as I could and voila! I hope you forgive me.

Dedicated to Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan. Not exaclty a lemon, not sure if it's a lime but . . . whatever the hell it is it's hot. Hope you like! ;D

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the yummyness of Koga or any of the Inu-Yasha characters . . . franchise . . . whatever . . . Review as always!**

* * *

><p>The group followed Inu-Yasha to the cave Sakura had found hidden in the cliff. A pink barrier encased the opening and when the group approached Kagome's wary voice called out.<p>

"Who's there?" She asked. Sakura smiled.

"It's just us Kags!" She said reassuringly. A relieved Kagome lowered the barrier and slung her bow over her shoulder, stepping out into the sunlight. Shippo bounded onto her shoulder.

"Did you kill the demon Inu-Yasha or did Koga beat you to it?" The kit asked. Inu-Yasha growled and bopped him on the head.

"Shut up kit, I killed it!" Inu-Yasha said. Sango and Miroku exchanged an exasperated glance. Sakura rolled her eyes as Kagome narrowed hers.

"SIT!" The younger priestess shouted. Koga burst out laughing as the half-demon plummeted to the ground. Sakura lightly smacked his shoulder but couldn't keep a small smile from her face. As Shippo smirked and wiped his crocodile tears from his face Inu-Yasha dug himself out of the ground, grumbling and muttering incoherently. Kagome sniffed haughtily.

"Well where to now Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked. Koga quieted his raucous laughter to chuckles.

"My Den." The wolf demon supplied. "You can eat and recover in comfort."

Kagome looked pleadingly at Inu-Yasha, big brown eyes and all. Inu-Yasha 'keh'd' and set off east. Kagome and Inu-Yasha lead with Sakura in the middle with Rafe and Sango and Miroku trailing behind. Koga trotted along to the side and wolves bounded around them, obviously aware of where they were headed. Sakura couldn't have been happier. She finally felt like she was doing something with her life instead of just drifting through it. Slowly Sakura began to toy with the notion of staying indefinitely in the Feudal Era. She was sure Sango and Miroku wouldn't mind another 'demon slayer' joining their group. And maybe she would see more of . . .

'_No! I did not just think that!'_ Sakura thought as she tore her gaze from the wolf demon who had been prowling her thoughts. She fought down a blush but something must have given her away as Koga was now watching her. She could feel his gaze burning her skin. Her will faltered and she glanced at Koga. The wolf demon's nose twitched and he smirked at her. _Smirked at her!_ Sakura's embarrassment was instantly replaced with indignation and she huffed, glaring at him before turning away, missing the look of slight confusion that crossed Koga's face. Sango and Miroku shared a shrug and a glance and Shippo sniggered from his spot on Kagome's shoulder.

After an hour or so with tense silence between them Koga couldn't quell his patience any longer. He turned and began walking backwards, right before Sakura who narrowed her eyes.

"You're going to trip." She told him. Koga just grinned cockily and crossed linked his hands behind his head.

"Oh, are you speaking to me again?" He asked. Sakura lifted an eyebrow.

"What told you I stopped?" she retorted. Koga shrugged.

"I dunno, the burning glare you sent my way." Koga responded with a smug look. Sakura raised her other eyebrow and smirked. Koga's smirk dropped into a frown as Sakura took a step and struck out with a booted foot. Koga sidestepped easily and smirked . . . before landing on a small, wobbly rock that sent him crashing to the ground. Sakura smiled sweetly at the bewildered wolf.

"Told ya you'd trip." She snorted as she trotted up to Kagome. Inu-Yasha was shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked. When the half-demon didn't answer she turned to Sakura who just smiled triumphantly and shook her head. Kagome looked back to see Koga pushing off the ground and dusting himself off, that dangerous smile spreading slowly across his face. Kagome sighed and returned her gaze to the newly-made priestess beside her. Perhaps she should have warned Sakura as to what Koga saw as a _challenge_.

Eventually Koga jogged ahead of them as the wolves around them became more and more excited. With a signal from Koga they raced ahead. The group rounded a copse of trees and a cliff rose up before them. Caves littered the wall of rock and wolves and wolf demons were scattered around. Koga turned to face them, fists on hips.

"Welcome to the Eastern Wolf Den." He said.

"How long will we be staying Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked. Koga crossed his arms.

"As long as it takes for you to recover. You're guests here and here I am Alpha. Got that Inu-Yasha" Koga growled. Inu-Yasha _'keh'd'_ and crossed his arms.

"I wasn't born stupid wolf. I know the rules." Inu-Yasha grumbled. Koga smirked.

"Good boy. Hey Kagome, if you want I can get someone to show you to the hot springs." Koga offered. Kagome gave a weary sigh of relief and motioned for Sango and Sakura. Sango smiled but Sakura was too busy gazing at the scene before her. She was shaken awake by a hand on her shoulder. Kagome was smiling happily at her. Sakura blinked.

'_Either Inu-Yasha did something unconsciously sweet or Koga has a hot spring.' _ Sakura guessed.

"Koga has hot springs! Are you coming?" Kagome asked. Sakura chuckled as Kagome echoed her thought. About to nod Sakura was instead distracted by a tugging on the hem of her shirt. She looked down to find Rafe looking up at her with ears perked and the biggest puppy eyes she'd ever seen. Sakura laughed and scratched the wolf behind the ears.

"I think I can stand the dust and grime for a little longer. You guys go soak, okay?" She said. Kagome shrugged and followed the wolf demoness Koga had called. Inu-Yasha and Miroku had vanished at the mention of hot springs and now it was just Rafe, Sakura, and Koga who shook his head at his wolf and walked away.

"See ya tonight woman." He said. Sakura scowled at his retreating back before turning to her four-legged friend. With a yip Rafe bounded to his feet and raced away before stopping and looking back. He yipped again and Sakura laughed.

"Alright, alright, I get it." She said as she followed him and after jogging along the cliff wall for a while Sakura sighed.

"Where are you taking me boy?" She mused aloud. Rafe turned and gave a canine grin before stopping outside a small cave. Glancing between Rafe and the cave Sakura peered inside. Since it was only just after noon sunlight poured in and it wasn't difficult to make out the little balls of fur nestled against the bellies of a few she-wolves. Sakura put a hand to her lips. They were so _cute!_ She looked back to Rafe who barked happily and trotted inside, licking a brindled she-wolf who nuzzled him in return. Sakura sat down just outside the den and watched them, a little surprised that the she-wolves were allowing her so close. But she guessed having Rafe bring her here and growing up around human-looking demons had a little something to do with it.

After a while the pups began to play. Sakura rested her head on her fists, her elbows on her knees and grinned. Little yips and howls filled the cave. A little black pup began to play fight with a dusky brown and it wasn't long before the black one tumbled straight into Sakura's lap. Sakura flung up her arms and watched the she-wolves warily. When nothing happened she slowly lowered her hands and let her fingers drift over the pup's fur. He was _so soft!_ The little pup yipped and wagged his tail, rolling over onto is back.

"I don't have food little one but I can play." Sakura giggled as she began to tickle the little pup. Other curious pups soon bounced over and Sakura tickled and played with them as well. In moments she was covered with tiny paws and poked with even tinier noses. Sakura was having a blast but, all too soon, a low bark had the pups still and whining. Sakura looked at the now standing Rafe and an unintentional whine slipped from her throat. She giggled as the pups looked curiously at her, some sniffing her as if to make sure she wasn't a wolf. But another bark from Rafe had them scrambling to their mothers. Sakura sighed and got up, following Rafe from the den. She glanced back and met the yellow eyes of the black pup. The pup yipped goodbye and Sakura smiled.

"Hey Rafe, you wouldn't happen to know where the hot springs are would ya?" Sakura asked. Judging from the position of the sun she had spent at least a couple of hours playing with the pups. Rafe barked and trotted through another opening in the cliff. As she followed the wolf she noticed the air getting warmer and heavier.

'_Indoor hot springs?'_ She thought. The stone hallway opened up to reveal a large cave with three or four springs of varying levels. Sakura grinned and scratched Rafe behind the ears before the wolf turned and trotted from the cave. She kicked off her boots and peeled off her socks before lifting her shirt off and sliding out of her shorts. All that was left was her white camisole and undies. Almost all that was left of her modesty flew out the window as Koga suddenly surfaced, his toned back facing her. He shook the water off and pushed back his dripping, still in a horsetail, hair from his face. Wiping water from his eyes he turned to the frozen Sakura who very quickly unfroze and gathered up her clothes in her arms, her own horsetail falling over her shoulder. The combined heat of the blood rushing to the surface of her skin and the cave sent a blush stretching from her forehead to her chest. Koga grinned and placed his hands on his hips. Sakura was _very_ grateful those hips were _under_ the water.

"Come to join me?" He asked. Sakura sputtered and Koga laughed, lifting himself from the water. Sakura spun around and clutched her clothes to her chest. A warm, wet hand brushed the hair from her neck and Sakura gasped. An inhale of breath at the base of her neck told her that Koga was . . _smelling_ her?

"You smell like pup." He stated.

"Rafe brought me to the den and I played with the pups for a few hours." She said defensively. Koga stepped around her and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

"You can open your eyes woman, I'm clothed." Koga chuckled. Sakura cracked her eyelids open and scowled. The demon in front of her was _half_-clad in only his trademark fur skirt, his tail still flicking water droplets.

"So, Rafe took you to see the pups. You must be one hell of a woman. Did they bite?" He asked. Sakura reluctantly dragged her gaze from the cave wall (A/N: You all thought it was Koga's yummy chest huh? ;D) and met his cerulean eyes.

"A few nibbles, they _are_ pups after all." She told him. Koga smiled and Sakura noticed a strange look in his eyes.

~ Koga ~

Koga leaned closer and inhaled deeply, letting his eyes slip closed. He smirked as Sakura's scent spiked and her breath hitched. Yes, he liked the scent of wolf on her. It went well with her natural scent of wildflowers and earth. Kagome always smelled like that kit she had adopted and Inu-Yasha. And that strawberry stuff he used to love. Wait, _used_ to love? Koga growled lowly in annoyed confusion but instantly fell silent as a barely audible whine reached his sensitive ears. He stepped back in surprise and opened his eyes to see a cringing Sakura peeking up at him with one eye open. At his raised eyebrow she winced.

"So I'm guessing you heard that." She mumbled. Koga blinked.

"So that _was_ you?" He asked. Sakura fiddled with a piece of her hair and looked to the floor.

"Well . . . you try practically living with a pack and not pick up the language." She mumbled again a little defensively. Koga laughed.

"Woman you are impossible. Just when I think I've got you pegged you go ahead and do something like this." He said wryly. Sakura scowled at the ground.

"I don't usually 'go wolf' or whatever but being here is dredging up the instincts I developed." Sakura said as she crossed her arms. Koga smiled slyly as she shifted her gaze to the wall. He shifted into her line of vision and grinned when she shifted her gaze in turn to anywhere but his face. She was unconsciously recognizing him as Alpha. He had always liked Kagome's attitude but he had to admit it bugged him that she always faced him head on. She never lowered her eyes. This woman however . . . she was a spit fire that understood that the Alpha was the _Alpha_.

A rumble built in his chest and he steadily backed the little woman into the shelf of the spring. Her strange garments tumbled from her arms as she pressed her fingertips to his bare chest. He looked down at her through slitted eyes, grinning at her flushed face and damp skin. The moisture in the air had tendrils of hair sticking to her face, neck, and chest. Her trembling fingers did nothing to prevent him from closing the distance between them until there was only an inch of space left between them.

~ Sakura ~

'_What the hell is going on?' _Sakura was breathing heavily as Koga advanced on her making this strange rumbling sound. Warm fingers teased the hem of her camisole and she sucked in a breath. Varying emotions were pulling her in different directions. Desire, like she had never felt before. Anger, directed at the demon doing this to her and making her weak. Fear, she wasn't sure what Koga wanted and she was afraid of being hurt in the process of finding out. Confusion, oh she was so confused. She knew Kagome was in love with Inu-Yasha but Koga seemed like a very persistent guy. Would her really just switch interests so quickly? Could she trust him? Koga's hands were now under her camisole and wrapping around her waist, making her feel so small.

'_No! Too fast!'_ Sakura's trembling hands shoved against Koga's chest and a moment later he backed off. Sakura gasped in gulps of air and braced herself, palms flat on his chiseled chest. She glanced in his eyes and was just a little pleased to see only slight confusion and that strange look she still couldn't identify.

"What does that mean, too fast?" Koga asked. Sakura noted belatedly that she must have spoken aloud and that his hands were still wrapped around her waist. She tugged them away only to have them wrap around her own hands, engulfing them. Sakura sighed, frustrated.

"It means that I'm not . . . not ready for . . . whatever this is." She told him. Koga cocked his head to the side.

"I want you, you want me. Simple." Koga said. Sakura gaped at him. She always thought too much too fast. She should've known better . . .

'_No.'_ She thought, _'I'm done feeling stupid. Let him try to figure out what I meant.'_ With that thought she snarled at him. She snarled with the irritation and ferocity of a she-wolf who has just been pissed off by the male courting her. And that is exactly how Koga took it and even Alpha's knew better than to stick around a pissed off female. Koga's rumble turned to a low whine but Sakura just growled warningly. Finally, with a resigned look, Koga turned and left the cave. Sakura let the growl fade from her lips and waited a few moments before undressing fully and slipping into the naturally heated water.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my Gods! Another chapter! I know right? Shocker! ;D Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA OR ANY PART OF KOGA! (Shoves familiar fur skirt in closet.) Hehe . . .**

* * *

><p>After soaking, washing her clothes, and soaking some more to allow them time to dry Sakura slipped out and quickly yanked her towel from her bag. Shivering from the sudden exposure she dried herself and slipped back into her clothes. Her wet hair twisted into a knot and her towel wrung out, Sakura exited the cave of the springs. It was almost sunset and her stomach was loudly reminding her that it required food. With a hand placed on the grumbling appendage Sakura whistled. After a few moments Rafe came trotting up to her. She crouched down to pet the wolf.<p>

"I can't believe that actually worked. Well, it'll be our little secret 'kay boy? Wouldn't want the big 'ol Alpha thinking you've gone soft." She whispered. Rafe growled playfully and Sakura laughed. "Okay Rafe, take me to Kagome please."

Rafe butted her arm with his head and bounded off, Sakura following. She arrived in the main cave just in time to see Koga push his feet into Inu-Yasha's face. The cause of the scuffle was easily identifiable as Koga was waving it in the air and crowing. Sakura rolled her eyes and heaved an exasperated sigh. Kagome was, uselessly, trying to get Koga to let Inu-Yasha up and give him the bag of BBQ chips. Sakura strode forward.

"Eating those will slow you down over time." She said nonchalantly as she passed Koga to sit beside Kagome. She wasn't at all surprised when she heard the bag drop into Inu-Yasha's waiting hands. She was surprised, however, when Koga crouched in front of her. But she refused to look at him, instead opting to calmly eat her meal of slightly charred meat and ramen and ignoring the pounding of her heart.

"Whaddya mean if I eat those they'll slow me down? Nothin' can slow me down." Koga said confidently. Sakura took a bite of ramen.

"Those chips will. If you keep eating them eventually your body will stop burning them off the result being you slow down. Oh and you'll probably get fat." Sakura smirked down at her ramen. Koga was quiet for a moment.

"Alright I believe you. Oh and . . ." Koga leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I can hear your little heart pounding."

Sakura froze as Koga smirked and left the group to eat at the further in the Den. She scowled, fighting the blush threatening to rise, and attacked her food. Kagome's hand wrapped around her wrist and Sakura blinked. She had been mangling her strip of meat. She gave a wry smile but the younger priestess was having none of it. Intense, curious brown eyes flicked over her face searchingly.

"You, me, Sango. Hot springs. Tomorrow." Kagome said firmly. Sakura bit back a sigh and nodded. The rest of the meal continued as usual, only Kagome seeming perturbed by the various yips and snarls that filled the cave. When everyone had eaten their share Koga walked around settling disputes. Sakura watched as he expertly wielded his position as Alpha, not too overbearing but not too passive. He made a good leader. Sakura wondered if he would be as good a father . . .

She shook her head violently as Koga gave the order to get some rest. He practically was a child! He obviously didn't understand the opposite sex. Sakura shook out her sleeping bag like Kagome and crawled in, yawning. This had been one hell of a day.

As the night wore on Sakura lay half-awake shivering slightly. Her sleeping bag was a cheap, flimsy thing meant for staying over at a temperature controlled friend's house. After tossing and turning for a while she felt a warm, furry body snuggle next to her and a warm, wet tongue licked her cheek. She sleepily scratched Rafe behind the ears and yawned, her mind refusing to acknowledge the figure drifting away with hands on hips.

She awoke to the same slobbery tongue on her face and giggled, lightly pushing his muzzle away and intent on going back to sleep. But the tongue was persistent and returned in seconds. Sakura blinked her eyes open and sat up.

"Alright, alright Rafe. I'm up!" She giggled. Rafe yipped and wagged his tail, flopping down on Sakura's lap. "Oof! Okay, you want me awake but unable to move? Where is the logic in that, huh?" She asked. She heard a chuckle and turned her head to see Miroku.

"It would seem you have made a very loyal friend Lady Sakura." The monk said. Sakura smiled, petting Rafe. The Den began to bustle with activity with morning patrols and hunts setting out. A few demons and wolves milled about as a demoness with auburn hair braided down to her middle back and striking amber eyes gave orders. Sakura guessed that she was Koga's beta. After looking around with an eagle eye the beta nodded decisively and strode over to the group. Sakura managed to shuffle Rafe out of her lap and quickly rolled and packed her sleeping bag. She rose a few inches off the ground before remembering that Inu-Yasha was kind of, sort of her Alpha as she was part of his 'pack'. Kagome moved to stand as well but Sakura quickly pulled her down, shaking her head with an "_I'll tell you later"_ expression at Kagome's questioning look. Inu-Yasha stood and Sakura noted the almost imperceptible nod from him.

"You are Alpha of this pack, correct?" The beta asked. Inu-Yasha gave a short nod.

"Yeah, this is Kagome, Shippo, Sakura, Sango, and Miroku, my beta." Inu-Yasha introduced them and each nodded at their name. Koga's beta smiled.

"My name is Kumiko and I am Koga's beta. My mate is Hisoka and you've met my brother, Hakkaku. Koga has told me you are to be given free reign. You may do anything you like." Kumiko said. Sakura stood before Kagome could speak.

"Inu-Yasha, Kagome would like to visit the hot springs again and wants me and Sango to go with her." She said. Inu-Yasha nodded and Sakura smiled, grabbing Kagome and her bag. Sango followed them as Sakura nodded respectfully to Kumiko and set off for the cave of the springs. Once they were all immersed in the soothing water Kagome began firing off questions.

"Okay, first why did you pull me down? Second, what is _up_ with you and Koga?! Do you like him? Does he like you? What did he say to you last night? Did anything happen while Sango and I were in here? Oh my God, it would be so cool if Koga finally stopped chasing me! Oh! I mean, only if you like him back of course!" Kagome finished with a rush of breath. Sakura stared at her with wide eyes.

"I don't think I've ever heard someone talk that much that fast." She murmured. Sango laughed and Kagome blushed, sinking lower into the hot water.

"Okay, first question. Inu-Yasha is a dog demon right? Dogs have packs just like wolves and we are Inu-Yasha's 'pack'. Because he is the strongest and none of his pack have challenged him he is our 'Alpha'. If you had stood and addressed Kumiko, Koga's second-in-command, then you would have been undermining his authority as Alpha. He needs to be seen as the strong Alpha he is by other demons." Sakura explained. Kagome looked sheepish.

"You mean I've been _undermining _his authority?" She asked. Sakura shrugged helplessly.

"I think it means something that he hasn't really mentioned it." Sakura said. Kagome nodded with a slightly hopeful expression.

"So what about Koga?" Sango asked teasingly. Sakura glared at the slayer who just winked in return.

"I don't know okay?! Yesterday Rafe took me to a little den with some she-wolves and their pups. I played with them for a few hours and then found the hot springs. Turns out they were occupied . . . by Koga. He basically told me he was interested and assumed I was interested too. He tried to kiss me, I shoved him off and he left. Last night he told me he 'knew' that I like him. Cocky bastard." Sakura muttered. Sango and Kagome traded looks.

"How exactly did he 'know'?" Sango asked. Sakura blushed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well, you try not to blush and stutter when a . . . near perfect male presents his half naked self a few freaking inches from you." She said defensively. Kagome blushed lightly and Sango grinned.

"So you do like him." She stated. Sakura groaned.

"I don't know. Yes. No. Maybe? But I don't want to give everything and then be left hanging. Not again." She said. Kagome looked curious but for once didn't press. Sango gave her a soft, knowing smile.

"Give him a chance at least." The slayer persuaded. At Sakura's incredulous look Sango shook her head. "I don't mean you should jump in straight away. Just let him get closer bit by bit." Sango advised. Sakura uncrossed her arms.

"How? I give him an inch and he takes a freakin' mile!" She exclaimed. Sango and Kagome laughed and after a moment Sakura joined them.

"Then shove him off again!" Sango giggled. The three women giggled together a while more. They dried off and left the springs still chatting about the cluelessness of their male counterparts.

~ Koga ~

Koga stood at the entrance to his Den, fists on hips, surveying his territory. He needed to think. After a few words with Kumiko to look after things he took off. He ran, patrolling his territory. Kagome had some competition that was for sure. Both women were capable of protecting themselves. Both were loyal. Both were intelligent, both were compassionate, powerful, but only one could speak wolf near flawlessly. But was she worthy to be Alpha female of his pack? One was fiery and the other was stubborn. Or was it the other way around? One had been accepted by his best Packmates and the other had been accepted by newly made she-wolves. A test. That's what he needed. He took off back to the Den, following the scent of wildflowers. He found her with the pups again, laughing and tumbling around, her hair a mess. He watched her for a while, smiling. She and Kagome both would make good mothers. When the pups were called back to their mothers he stepped forward.

"Getting nibbled on again?" He asked teasingly. Sakura calmly dusted herself off.

"I was wondering when you would speak up. You've been watching me for the past ten minutes." She said. Koga blinked and grinned. One point earned before the test had even begun. Good.

"Oh? And how would you know that?" Koga asked. Sakura smiled and held out her hand where a small blue light grew. Well, she had a little more control than Kagome.

"How 'bout a sparring match? To see if you're really up to the task of protecting Kagome." Koga knew she wouldn't give everything she had with no incentive. He wanted to see if she could fight with everything she had in defense of a loved one without being stupid. Something flickered behind Sakura's eyes and Koga hoped. She scowled and clenched her fists, marching forward and poking him in the chest.

"I killed that bear demon and I helped kill that dragon! Haven't I proven I can protect my friend?!" She seethed. Koga nodded.

"You've proven you're capable. I want to see how you do against a demon with speed, strength, _and_ brains." He told her. Sakura snorted.

"And I suppose you're the one to do it?" She asked sarcastically. Koga grinned.

"Yes." He stated.

~ Sakura ~

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"You want me to fight you? Are you serious?" She asked. Koga just stood there grinning. Sakura growled and threw up her hands.

"Fine! But you better watch yourself wolf. I have a feeling I'll have a lot of bite today." She warned. Koga just chuckled and strode off. Sakura followed, watching closely for any sign of attack. They reached a dead-ended chasm and Sakura drew her sai. Koga crouched and Sakura attacked. Rising onto the balls of his feet Koga sped away in his whirlwind. Sakura hid a smile as she skidded to a stop. Koga spun to a halt a few feet from her.

"A little cocky aren't we?" He taunted. Sakura put a scowl on her face.

"You're one to talk ya mangy wolf." She retorted using Inu-Yasha's favorite nickname. Koga smiled with bared fangs and Sakura spun her sai in her hands. As soon as Koga rose onto the balls of his feet Sakura threw up her arms in front of her chest and let her power manifest itself as a small barrier. Koga's whirlwind barreled into it and their energy's clashed wildly. Sakura grunted with effort as the tips of Koga's clawed fingers penetrated the glowing blue sphere. Just when her arms were about to give out Koga retreated. The barrier dissipated and Sakura's arms dropped. Her legs were trembling but she managed to stay standing. She was panting and Koga had barely broken a sweat! But, Sakura was pleased to see, his fingers trailed smoke.

"Good. That attack was a test run wasn't it?" Koga flexed his fingers and Sakura nodded. "That barrier was strong. You have good control but you need to separate your physical reserves of strength from your spiritual. Do that and you won't waste as much energy."

Sakura chewed her lip. What Koga said made sense; in fact it was kind of similar to what her sensei had taught her but . . .

"How?" she asked. Koga shrugged.

"How else? Meditation?" He said. Sakura smirked.

"And how would you know? I can't imagine you sitting still long enough to nap let alone meditate." She teased. Koga snorted.

"You ever see me usin' any of that magic stuff? And who needs sleep when there are more enjoyable things to do?" Kouga grinned roguishly and Sakura flushed.

"Yeah well meditation isn't my strong suit either. And I haven't exactly kept up with my training." Sakura added guiltily. Koga smirked.

"Well then, shall we get you back in shape?" Koga strode towards her and Sakura faltered before a light bulb lit in her head. She smiled shyly and didn't resist when Koga leaned down to inhale along her left side neckline. She waited until the junction between his neck and shoulder came into reach.

'_Just a little to the right . . .'_

Sakura grinned viciously and bit down. Koga yelped and jerked away. Sakura let forth peals of laughter as the wolf demon clapped a hand to the mark and cursed. Sakura clutched her stomach, laughing hard. Next thing she knew she was being flipped over Koga's shoulder. She struggled to cease the giggles but couldn't quite stifle them completely. That problem was solved when a hand smacked her ass. It didn't really hurt but . . .

"Um, Koga . . . Koga? Koga! What- Where are you taking me?!" She shrieked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Koga! Where the hell are you taking me?!" She yelled pounding on the wolf demon's broad back with her fists. When she continued to scream abuse a large hand met her ass. Sakura's face turned beet red and she immediately quieted. She hung there for a while before growing bored and then irritated.

"Put me down you stupid wolf! What is going on?!" She had been yelling similar things for some time now and Koga's hand had become increasingly familiar with her backside. Once again a _smack _resounded on her poor, abused ass. "And would you _stop_ that?!"

"Maybe if you would pipe down I would." Koga ground out. Sakura scowled and blushed as she looked around. Wait, she recognized this road . . .

"Koga! Koga don't you dare!" She shrieked, redoubling the efforts of her fists on his back. Koga trotted inside the Den with Sakura still slung over his shoulder like a kicking and screaming sack of potatoes.

She was so embarrassed. As Koga strode further and further into the cave Sakura could see more and more faces. The other wolf demons looked shocked, except perhaps Kumiko. Inu-Yasha was laughing his ass off. Sango and Miroku's mouths were hanging open and Kagome was shooting her an apologetic look. The blood rushed from her head as Koga slid her down his frame and her feet touched blessed ground. She made to pull away and sputtered indignantly as Koga's arms only cinched tighter around her waist. His grip was like iron! Koga turned his head to Kagome, his face showing a small trace of regret.

"I'm sorry Kagome but you can't be my woman anymore. I tested Sakura here and she passed with flying colors. But then, you always have preferred mutt-face haven't you?" Koga admitted.

Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked away from each other and blushed. Sakura grimaced. She was glad Koga was letting Kagome go but now _she_ was the object of his, impatient, desire. Crushing her to his chest Koga lifted her a few inches off the ground and carried her to his personal chambers. He brushed past the furs hanging over the opening and deposited her on the make-shift bed of furs. He stepped back and plopped down in front of the entrance, the only exit. Sakura brushed some loose hairs behind her ear and crossed her arms, glaring at the demon. Koga crossed his arms, mirroring her posture and Sakura felt most of the anger drain from her. She sighed and sat down, drawing her knees under her chin. Koga cocked his head to the side.

"Tell me everything about you." He stated. Sakura blinked.

"What?" She asked, brow furrowed. Koga shrugged.

"It wouldn't do the Pack much good if I barely know my own mate." He said.

"Um . . . What do you want to know? And don't just say everything! This has to be a question-answer thing." She told him. Koga shut his mouth and considered.

"How old are you?" He asked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"16." She answered. Koga grinned, that was his own age . . . in human years.

"What's your favorite color?" He continued.

"Green." She said.

"What is your favorite trait about yourself?" Koga smiled as Sakura blinked at the change in tact.

"Um, physical or mental?" She asked in return. Koga considered.

"Both." He said.

"I guess I like my ability to see both sides of any and every story or argument and, um, my eyes." She blushed and pulled at the strands of fur under her fingers. Questions like these continued and Koga was pleased to see that though Sakura was uncomfortable at first but gradually relaxed. He asked her what her least favorite trait was and she hesitantly replied that she wasn't strong enough. Koga frowned at that but let it slide. He would make her see herself as she truly was soon. He was very happy to learn that her favorite animal was the wolf and he grinned slyly, she was distracted enough.

"How many pups do you want to have?" He asked casually.

"Three or four." Sakura blushed at Koga's triumphant grin. She hadn't meant to reveal that. "Next question wolf." She was sitting cross legged now and re-crossed her arms over her chest.

"How did you learn to speak wolf?" Koga asked curiously. Sakura gave a half-smile as memories slipped through her mind.

"When I was thirteen my mom and I moved to Japan and a boy named Ryuu took me to see some wolves. He knew how much I loved them and it was fantastic. A pack of about eight or nine strong, healthy wolves! I kept visiting them until they recognized my scent and would come near. At first Ryuu would come with me but then . . ." Sakura trailed off, remembering the various fights between her and her ex. Apparently she was obsessed and he was tired of hearing about a group of dumb animals. Sakura clenched her fists at that particular memory but blushed at Koga's narrowed eyes. When she had begun coming to see the wolves alone a kindly employee had asked if she would like to volunteer with them. Sakura eagerly accepted and spent the next three years being accepted into the pack. "Three years can teach someone a lot."

The wolf prince nodded thoughtfully.

"Why do you refuse me?" He asked.

"Because . . . because I . . ." Sakura faltered and sighed, frustrated. She had reasons she just couldn't seem to find the words to explain them! Koga pounced on her hesitancy.

"You would be the Alpha Female of an entire pack. You would have respect, loyalty, a faithful mate, a home, freedom. What else could you possibly need?" Koga grinned as he threw out his arms, gesturing to the well protected walls around them. Sakura stood and turned away from him.

"Love . . . maybe?" She whispered uncertainly. She cringed, waiting for Koga's boisterous laugh to fill the cave. Instead, warm fingers brushed under her jawline and Sakura reluctantly turned to follow them. Koga's eyes were on his own claw-tipped fingers as they curled around a loose piece of hair, twining it around and around and around. His brow was furrowed with a frown.

"Love." He murmured. Sakura opened her mouth and Koga's lips crashed onto hers. Sakura reeled back but Koga pulled her in tighter. One arm snaked around her waist and the other pulled the tie from her hair, tangling itself in her long locks. Sakura's hands moved up to grasp his shoulders. The kiss was long and lingering when Koga finally pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Did that tell you anything?" He asked. Sakura bit her lip and searched his eyes. His eyes always gave away everything he felt. Right now they told her he didn't truly love her. Curiosity, definitely desire, maybe even affection, but not love. Sakura gave a wobbly smile.

"Yes." She said. Koga grinned but Sakura looked away. "But not what I needed."

Koga's smile slid off his face and he stepped back, his face like that of a lost and confused pup. As she stood there his eyes grew slowly darker.

"I . . ." Sakura shook her head and stepped past him. She had parted the furs over the entrance when a large hand closed over her own. Koga turned her and tangled his fingers with hers.

"I'm not giving up." He growled. Sakura felt hope kindle inside of her and leaned forward to brush her lips over his cheek.

"I don't think I want you to." She whispered. Koga's intense blue eyes stayed in her mind as she left the cave and then the Den. She needed to sort herself out. Koga didn't follow her. She found a tree and settled down among its roots.

Ryuu had been her first serious relationship and that wasn't even a relationship meant to last more than a couple of years at most. Now she was facing _marriage_. Well, mating but same difference. Ryuu had grown bored of her in a just under a year. He had thought she was weak. Sakura hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees. All those moments she had felt so weak and average churned inside of her, taunting her. She couldn't do this. Koga and the pack deserved someone really strong, maybe that Ayame chick. At least _she_ was a demon. She didn't want Koga's affection to turn to regret and disgust. She hadn't noticed the tears steadily soaking the fabric of her leggings. That is until a familiar hand sifted through her hair and a familiar voice began crooning to her.

"Go away Koga." She choked out. Koga pulled her into his lap. Sakura struggled at first before going limp and just weeping quietly into the mesh part of his top. Her head was tucked under his chin and he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair. When her tears slowed he turned her to face him.

"Why are you crying Sakura?" He asked softly. Sakura swiped her fingers across her cheeks and sucked in a breath.

"Koga I am not strong. I am not strong enough to lead an entire pack and be someone's mate. I'm not strong enough to be _your_ mate. And besides, you're a demon. You will outlive me by hundreds of years while I grow old and die. And if we did have children they would be half-demons and they would be ridiculed and I don't think I could bear it. Everyone will see me as a weakness to the pack because I am human. I don't want you to . . . to . . ." Sakura stumbled to a stop at the way Koga's face darkened.

"To what Sakura?" He growled. Sakura swallowed nervously.

"I don't want you to grow to despise me." She whispered. Koga's face grew even darker. He calmly slid her off of his lap and placed his hands on her shoulders, claw tips digging into her t-shirt.

"Kog–" She gasped. Koga's snarling face was an inch from hers.

"You are _not_ weak!" He growled. "You are stronger than many demonesses I know. You have powers that are as unique as you are. You are special Sakura and I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks! You being human does not change my feelings for you and my pack will welcome any and all heirs of mine as long as they come from the union of my mate and me. I want that mate to be you. I will never despise you. Inu-Yasha is the product of a love so strong his father died for his mother. He's still a turd but he came from something amazing. Something I think we could have. And . . . there are ways to . . . gain a lifespan like that of a demon's." Koga calmed as he spoke but Sakura still trembled. He sighed and placed his forehead against hers.

"Please." He whispered. Sakura's eyes widened. Koga was _begging?_ "Please just try for me. Please just try _with_ me. No promises of eternity from you. Whenever you want you can leave but know that I promise that I will stay with you, I will love you for as long as you want me to." He was whispering and Sakura was shaking. How could he promise something like this?! She had looked into his eyes and seen that he wasn't in love with her! Now she searched those same eyes again and she was shocked to see what was in their depths. A flame. A bright, burning flame. Her powers brushed against her skin and took her within Koga's heart. She gasped. That flame had been ignited days ago and had only grown in intensity. She had refused to see it before. She had been too frightened of the possibility. She was still frightened but . . . she came back to herself and pushed her head into his chest.

"Alright." She whispered. She could feel Koga's happiness and relief and smiled uncertainly. "Just don't push me too fast, please."

She and Koga sat under that tree for a long time. Koga, incredibly happy and Sakura hopeful.


	9. A Message From Silver

Hey all, the next chapter is coming soon but I had something I wanted to say. I know I'm not that old physically but people can age years in one instant of time. I just wanted to say, hang on to your friends with dear life. Please don't forget them or abandon them because it's too hard. Don't slowly distance yourselves as time goes by. Speaking as (in one circle) the only friend who does not take part in drink or drug and therefore the only voice of reason for a best friend since second-grade . . . I know what it is like to want to back away slowly. I am still afraid sometimes that because of my friend's habits I will surrender to those things I don't want to. But then I think, that person is my _best friend_. I _know_ who they are and I know that they need me and that I can coax them back into their own skin.

Speaking as (in the other circle) the friend that was left behind, it sucks ass. Please, if you feel you cannot keep someone(s) in your life, give them a sign. Give them a chance to recognize that this is goodbye. Though, with facebook it's kinda hard. Still, I have watched two of my friends slip away from me. It used to be the three of us and it was awesome, inside jokes and weekend plans. But then, just recently, I began to notice the signs of doom. The inside jokes were between the two of them and when I smilingly asked what the latest gossip joke was I received the – "Oh, we'll tell you later . . ." the friend equivalent of the (stereotypical) guy promising that he'll call. I love them so much and I know they still love me but . . . please just . . . cherish the friendships you have and have had. I do. Maybe too much but I do.

~ Love,

Silver


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Long time no read! I want to say thank you for the kind responses to my 'message'! It means something to me. I think you'll all like this chapter and glad to know that chappie 10 is already almost half done! *very uncharacteristic giggle* Hope you like! Review!

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LOVE OF-! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO DO THIS STUPID THING? I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA! ;P**

* * *

><p>To everyone's expectant disappointment it wasn't long before Inu-Yasha was grumbling. They had stayed in relative peace and comfort at Koga's Den for about a week now and, according to Inu-Yasha, they had stayed long enough. On the morning of the eighth day the group was packed and ready. With a thoughtful glance back at the Den Sakura wondered what else the Gods were about to throw her way. The main reason for her train of thought was currently twisting speedily ahead of them, scouting for danger.<p>

Sakura _hmm'd _and began to chew her lip, a habit she had never been able to fully kick. After her slightly embarrassing breakdown in front of Koga and his not exactly calm acceptance she felt . . . she felt . . . oh hell, she felt a lot of things these days. After her first relationship debacle Sakura had built carefully constructed walls around herself and they had held up pretty well. Until that damn wolf demon had strutted up to her and with a huff and a puff, blew them all down! She giggled softly at the image of Koga as the Big Bad Wolf. Sango glanced at her curiously but Sakura shook her head.

Whether she had wanted to give it or not Koga now held a piece of her heart. She needed to tell Sango and Kagome but she needed to tell them away from prying male ears. Hot springs were the only way to do that. Sakura tipped back her head and looked at the blue sky above her, biting back a sigh, night was a long way off. To occupy her mind and distract herself from the quiet that had fallen over the group Sakura asked herself what attracted her to Koga. She began humming lightly under her breath and thought back to her and Koga's first meeting. Well, she had noticed his looks right off. What else?

_'He laughed . . .' _Koga definitely had a sense of humor and she couldn't help but smile at the memory of his boisterous laugh. She loved it when something struck him as so funny that he would throw back his head and, pun intended, howl with laughter. Now Sakura blushed. Unbidden, the memory of her encounter with Koga in his hot springs sprang to the fore-front of her mind.

_'Yes,'_ she admitted, _'I love the way he lights me on fire.'_ Her blush cooled and her eyes softened when she remembered that he hadn't pushed her any further than she had wanted to go. Even after he had 'claimed' her. And he had taken her seriously when she had needed him to. As much as she loved his laugh she had been so relieved not to hear it when she had mentioned love. Instead, he had tried to prove that he was falling in love with her. And when she had broken down he had come to her. He had held her and comforted her. _'And shook some sense into me, literally.'_ She thought with a wry smile. Supportive, passionate, a good sense of humor, sensitive; a side not many got to see. '_What else?'_ She snorted, earning strange looks from Sango, Miroku, and the wolf that had yet to leave her side. _'Let's see! Confident to the point of cocky, brave to the point of stupidity, loyal to the point of suicidal, and determined to the point of hard-headedness! If he hadn't proven his skill at leadership and his quick wit when arguing with Inu-Yasha she might think he hadn't a brain at all!'_

Slowly Sakura became aware of something. It had begun as a tiny bud, so tiny as to be nearly unnoticeable. Until it began to grow. Now it shocked her with its size. And as a very familiar whirlwind raced towards her, it blossomed. She smiled until it became a grin to match the one on the face of the wolf demon walking towards her. Yup, she finally admitted it; she was in love with Koga. Inu-Yasha called for a rest and Sango and Kagome sat together on Kagome's blanket, watching Koga and Sakura carefully.

Sakura met Koga a little shyly, pulling her hair over her shoulder and playing with the strands. Koga looked uncertain for all of two seconds before he thrust a hand full of flowers at her. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. There were daisies and other little wildflowers of varying shapes and sizes. She accepted them happily and lifted them to her nose, smirking behind them at the flash of relief on Koga's face.

"Thank you Koga. They're very pretty." Sakura turned and trotted to Kagome and Sango. She was immediately yanked down among giggles and questions as to what had happened between her and Koga.

"Why didn't you tell us you changed your mind? Are you guys like a thing now? That was so cute when he gave you those wildflowers!" Kagome caught her breath and looked at Sakura expectantly.

"I . . . um . . ." Sakura chewed her lip and glanced at the perked ears of Miroku, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Koga though he tried very hard to hide it. She twitched her head in their direction with a meaningful look. Thankfully Kagome caught on quickly and sighed glumly.

"I guess it'll have to wait until tonight then." She grumbled. Sakura stifled a laugh at Koga's frustrated face.

~ Koga ~

His tail flicked in annoyance. She wouldn't talk to Kagome and Sango where he could hear them! He growled under his breath but he understood. They were like her sisters and it made sense for her to go to them first just as he would go to Ginta and Hakkaku first. After he and Sakura were mated that would, hopefully, change. Watching her Koga couldn't believe his luck. Kagome was strong and smart and pretty but he had always known she wouldn't be happy with him. After a while his calling on Kagome became just a way to irritate mutt-face. After destroying Naraku he was going to let her go. It didn't hurt that if it was widely known he was chasing after someone then other females would leave him alone.

But now the Gods had dropped Sakura into his lap. Her fiery spirit had surprised him and drew him in. He had been drawn in even more by her cracked mask and the vulnerability shining through it. The memory of the hot springs brought a grin to his lips. She had surprised the hell out of him then, speaking wolf the way she had. Though he hadn't quite enjoyed it at the time he was proud of how she had snarled at him. He loved her fire! He loved the contrasting gentleness he had seen when she played with the pups and her sweet laugh. He loved her humor and the way she would sing when she thought it was too quiet. She was stronger than she knew. She was smart, funny, brave, loyal, beautiful, and she had something about her that Koga couldn't name. It was just _Sakura_ and he was in love with her.

After a scuffle with a minor demon and the ensuing argument over who was stronger between Koga and Inu-Yasha, night had finally fallen. The girls gathered their things and Sakura told Rafe to watch over the others while they were gone.

~ Sakura ~

A collective sigh of bliss rose from the three young women when they slid into the hot spring.

"Alright, so spill." Kagome said. Sakura let herself float peacefully for a minute before she answered.

"Well . . . everyone saw when he carried me into the Den slung over his shoulder." They all laughed at the memory of a very irritated Sakura kicking and scratching like an angry cat.

"What pushed him over the edge that day anyway? He said something about a test of some sort?" Sango asked. Sakura bit her lip and blushed.

"He was trying to teach me how to strengthen my barrier. It felt like he was constantly trying to seduce me! Anyways, when he went to sniff my neck I decided to put him in his place. Obviously it kinda backfired . . ." She trailed off but her friends weren't letting her squirm away.

"Well yeah but, what did you _do?_" Kagome insisted.

"I, uh, I bit 'im." Sakura mumbled. There was a moment of shocked silence and then Sango and Kagome burst into laughter.

"You, *laugh* you _bit_ him? *laugh*" Kagome sputtered. Sakura splashed her violently, effectively leaving the other priestess gasping for air.

"Yes, okay! I thought maybe it would shock him enough to leave an opening! I was _attacking_ him not- not _coming on to him!_" Sakura told them desperately.

"Well, the question now is, what are you going to do about it?" Sango asked. Sakura sighed and sank into the water until the level reached her eyes, holding her breath. She sent a half-pleading, half-confused look to Kagome.

"Oh my Gods." Kagome gasped, "You want to stay, don't you?"

Sakura lifted the rest of her head from the water.

"Yes. No? Maybe. There's not much left for me in the future Kagome. I think the only thing that's still making me hesitate is the fact that I'm human." Sakura folded her arms and stared quietly at the water. Her eyes widened as a memory played on the rippling surface. _'There are ways . . .'_ Her eyes flicked to Sango who shifted under her gaze.

"There are ways. Sango, please, you know I don't want power. I just want the strength to protect my pack. I sure as hell won't go to the Jewel." Sakura spoke quietly, imploring to the demon slayer. Sango sighed.

"There are stories but, Sakura, most of them don't end well." Sango said, shaking her head. Sakura swallowed heavily.

"Most of them. That means some do." She pressed.

"There is _one_ legend of a demon priestess. _One legend._ Sakura, it's dangerous even if it is true!" Sango told her worriedly.

"It's okay Sango." Sakura said suddenly feeling tired. "I'm not about to risk my life just yet. We'll piece the Jewel back together and then I'll start searching for the legendary demon priestess. I'll hardly look any older than I do now at, say, twenty-five and besides; if I do succeed I'll become a beautiful, young looking demoness!" Sakura smiled teasingly and received reluctant laughter. After a bit more relaxing and Sango and Kagome attacking Sakura's tresses, braiding Koga's flowers into her hair, they exited the spring and made their way back to camp. As they approached the fire Kagome glanced between Koga, who was perched in a branch, and Sakura, her eyes lit with mischief.

"You know, it was very sweet when you referred to Koga's pack as your own Sakura. Have you abandoned us already?" She asked teasingly. Sango slapped a hand over the laugh that threatened to burst forth and Sakura blushed furiously. Koga's head snapped in her direction and Sakura avoided his happy gaze and smirk but she couldn't quite stop the small smile curving her lips.

The group bedded down; Kagome with Shippo curled in her arms, Sango with Kilala in hers, Miroku against a trunk next to Sango, his hand inches from her backside and Sakura with one hand resting on Rafe's back. Inu-Yasha and Koga rested with folded arms in their respective branches. When every breath was slow and even Koga dropped noiselessly to the ground and strode silently over to Sakura's form. Inu-Yasha gave a soft _'keh',_ glanced at Kagome, and shook his head roughly. Rafe lifted his head but made no sound as Koga crouched down and gently fingered the soft petals o the daisies braided into her hair. He let his fingers trail under her jawline and she stirred.

"Mmmh . . . what?" Sakura blinked open sleepy honey-colored eyes to see her own wolf prince hovering over her. "Koga?" She whispered, sitting up. Koga gave a sexy half-smile and took her hand in his own.

"Come with me?" His voice was confident but Sakura detected the slight question. She smiled and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"The others?" She asked through a yawn. Koga turned and crouched down.

"We'll be back before they wake, promise. Unless, of course, you want to stay away longer." He tossed her a wolfish grin and she smacked the back of his head lightly before settling herself on his broad back. She felt the vibrations of his silent, rumbling laugh and yawned again, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and dozed off again as he sped away. Inu-Yasha _'keh'd'_ and shuffled his arms in his sleeves.

Sakura woke when Koga bounced her legs lightly in his grasp. She opened her eyes and gazed around in wonder. There was a half-moon hanging in the glittering sky and it illuminated the beautiful clearing they were in. A waterfall to their left rushed into a pool of clear water before them. The grass beneath them was lush and green. She slid down and stepped around Koga.

"It's beautiful." She murmured. "Why did you bring me here?" She looked back in time to see a half-shrug and one hand scratching the back of his head.

"I wanted to talk to ya without so many ears around." He told her. Sakura turned back around.

_Typical male. Not able to express the desire to simply give a girl a gift.'_ She smiled and pulled her hair over her shoulder, fiddling with the ends. She felt Koga's warmth materialize behind her.

"Didja really call the pack yours?" He asked lowly. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I did." She held her breath and heard Koga do the same.

"What does that mean?" Koga's voice rumbled, sending vibrations through Sakura's blood. Her back was pressed against his chest. She squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled sharply. _Please catch me for I'm about to fall . . . !_

"It means that I'm in love with you and I want to be your ma– Ah!" As soon as the word mate left her lips Koga's arms had wrapped around her waist and yanked her back. They fell to the ground, Koga's body cushioned hers. She turned her head and couldn't stop the happy laugh that burst forth when she caught sight of the huge grin on Koga's face. He leaned down and nuzzled under her earlobe.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." He growled, the vibrations tickling her. He pulled back and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"There's something that demons do . . . I guess ya could call it a courting mark. If ya decide to leave it'll fade but if ya decide to stay then I'll mark you again in the same place. That's the Mate mark." He told her. Sakura blinked. _'Like a major hickey?' _She thought.

"It'll hurt too. I have to scratch ya with my fangs. It wouldn't hurt very much or for very long. Oh, and mutt-face would know so I can guarantee it wouldn't stay a secret. My scent would attach to yours." Koga said all this with an almost pleading tone. Sakura smiled softly. She had sealed her fate when she had told him she wanted to be his mate. She looked over her shoulder and captured Koga's eyes in hers. She brought a hand to his cheek and pulled him closer for a chaste kiss, whispering her answer on his lips.

He began gently, sweetly, comforting and relaxing her. He nuzzled her neck, his hot breath sending warm shivers through her body. His arms retracted from around her waist and his hands began leaving trails of heat up and down her arms. When Sakura felt like she was literally melting Koga began laving the joint between her neck and shoulder. His hands came to rest on her upper arms and pinned her in place just before his sharp fangs scratched roughly in the place he had just been so tender with.

"Ah!" Sakura cried out. If Koga had not pinned her to his chest she would have shot forward. Her eyes, which had been half-closed, flew open and she instinctively moved to cover the stinging wound but Koga caught her wrist. He whined softly and gently ran his tongue over it soothingly. Sakura chewed her lip.

"It stings." She said petulantly. Koga chuckled.

"I know love. Don't worry, it won't for long." He said gently. He curled the hand around her wrist up around her hand and brought their arms to wrap around her waist. He continued lapping at the new mark until sleep took her again.


End file.
